


Those Words

by iwillstayalive



Category: Code Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't expect him to be the first one to say those words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Words

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, really silly but, imagine when this actually happens

She yanked him to the locker room and closed the door. Staring at him, she didn't looked amused.  
"Why you asked Leanne to refer my patient to other resident?"  
"Well... um " Neal scratched his chin nervously "It is a patient with respiratory complications and you already lost someone today and I though-"  
"What? That I couldn't handled it?" Christa snapped at him "I am perfectly capable to do so, thank you very much. You don't need to take care of me in this matter or-"  
"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Christa visibly relaxed at his apology. "But, you cannot ask me not to take care of you or worry about you because I always will. "  
Christa's expression softened and grabbed his face with both of her hands. "I know, I'm sorry..." she sighed and put her forehead against his "It's just... today has been so stressful and I barely saw you and I'm tired and I couldn't understand why would you do that"  
Neal answered without even realizing "because I worry about you and I love you and I want you to be okay and-what? what is it?" Christa covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes watered.  
"You-you just said you love me" she whispered.  
Neal, becoming aware of the magnitude of what he said, looked at her, started "I.. I do. I love you." he stared at her with insecurity, maybe it was too soon for those words, maybe she didn't feel the same-  
His mental rambling was cut off by Christa launching herself to his arms and kissing him with all she had. After a moment, they broke apart for air, and breathlessly she told him "I love you too. God, I love you."  
Neal's smile at those words could lighten up the whole hospital.


End file.
